Sand
by The Happy People
Summary: Gaara and his siblings have just gotten back from the Chuunin Exams. Basically, what this story is about is based on all the events that have happened after the Exams. But, what if it was approached a different way?
1. It's Only The Beginning

A/N:This is Ruoxi just plainly being bored, and decided to make a good time of it. I'm sorry if in the start, this story may go nowhere,I have a lot of ideas at this moment. First time trying a Naruto Fanfic, sorry if Gaara is not what he seems. Disregard what has happened in the anime/manga. Thank You!

number_ONE_: **It's Only The Beginning…**

start

It was a fine morning in the Hidden Sand Village, that was, until Gaara was awoken by his alarm clock. The red-haired demon child growled, and with a wave of a hand, blasted away the creator of the blasphemous sound.

"Can't someone get a good night's sleep before he goes on a day of killing?"

Unfortunately, it appeared that Temari and Kankuro had engaged in a contest of Sake Drinking out in the front room, and the smell of the liquid was everywhere. Gaara glared at the passed-out, drunken faces of his sibling with disgust.

"Imbeciles…" He muttered under his breath, while feeling some sort of pity for them.

The three siblings just recently returned from the Chuunin Exams, which were held in the Hidden Leaf Village. As Gaara's mind pondered over the experience in that different land, he noticed how different their lifestyle had been to those he had fought and seen there. In the Sand Village, wherever and whenever you walked outside, all you would see is and, plain sand, and a couple of visible buildings. And then, as Gaara was passing towards the office at where his dad, the Kazekage, worked, he realized something else.

_But what would they know, like they know what it's like to even live one second of my life. Hn, I'd like to see those weaklings coop with an environment like this.. Nobody understands, no one. I can only trust myself. _

But then, he thought of Naruto.

_That fox brat can just go kill himself for all I care._

Gaara's train of thought stopped as he stood in front of the Kazekage's door.

The door, coincidentally, had opened for him. His father knew he was here, Gaara knew that, but he wondered if the Kazekage had read his mind as well.

"Father..." The boy lifted his head up so his emotionless eyes stared right at him. "Is it true?"

The man sighed, and smirked. "That, may I remind you, is none of your business."

_What do you mean none of my business? This is my village as much as it is yours. Now spill it, you shit father._

Gaara began to get angry, you could now see a glint of anger in his irises. "I strongly suggest you tell me."

"Are you questioning the authority of the Kazekage?" He laughed an almost cruel laugh. "Leave."

"What if I was questioning your authority?"

His father stood up, obviously irritated by his son's presence. At this moment, Gaara knew that if he continued, a fight would break out.

_I have better things to do than fight him, how can he even think that he has a chance? I have other way to obtain information than from you._

"Hn." Gaara turned his back and walked out the office, not saying another word.

-------------------------------

"_Run as far as you want...but not matter how much you try, you won't escape."_

_Gaara surveyed his surroundings, where was he? The background, the sky, was black, no sight of light anywhere, and yet, he appeared to see everything perfectly. _

"_Where am I?" He asked, but no reply came._

"_Run…but no matter where you go…you won't escape."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Start running…demon."_

"_AHHH!"_

Suddenly, there was a searing pain in his head. Gaara woke up; he was panting and covered in sweat.

_It was only a dream._

He thought about how ridiculous he must've been, being scared like that. After all, it was only a dream…only a dream.

_Or was it?_

Just yesterday, Gaara had visited the Kazekage, but with no luck. He had been trying to find information on a rumor he had heard in the village.

_Wait, the rumor…what was it about again?_

He wondered for a moment.

_Hn. I can't remember it._

"Gaara!" It was Temari's voice. She was always the mother of the two, the only one who even cared slightly about him, but he didn't care. Having friends don't mean you gain strength, it doesn't mean you get stronger.

He ignored her.

_Like what she says is important. _

Temari's footstep could be heard in the distance. Whatever it was, she was determined to tell Gaara, whether he liked it or not. There was a knock on the door. Then another, then another.

_I'm not going to open it._

"I mean it!" She hollered at him through the door, the brick wall that was separating them. "Open this door or else."

"Or else what?" Gaara questioned, not afraid of her.

BOOM. The door blew off its hinges.

"I warned you Gaara," Temari was trying to hide her chuckles. "And now, you have no door."

Gaara clenched his fist. Every ounce of blood in his body told him to attack her sister. He hadn't killed in a while, and now, when he thought about it, killing her wouldn't be a bad idea.

_I thought you knew better._

Temari's eyes widened as she saw sand particles begin to form around Gaara's fists.

_Now you'll pay._

end


	2. Temari's Mistake, Kankuro's Salvation

A/N: Personally, I think this chapter is horrible. For now, I am out of ideas on what's going to happen, so don't expect an update soon. But anyways...ENJOY to the fullest extent.

number_TWO_: **Temari's Mistake, Kankuro's Salvation**

start

BAM. Gaara could be heard chuckling in the background, almost satisfied at what he had done. Pain was good, it taught people lessons. At least, after this, Temari wouldn't be able to bother him anymore.

_No more of her annoyance…_

He grinned a deathly grin at his sister, who was dripping in blood.

The red liquid was everywhere. It covered the walls, the demon's clothes, and the wind master's clothes. There was no sign of mercy in Gaara's actions.

"Please…" The sandy blonde's voice was weak. She would've begged, but she knew that if she even tried to stand, her knees would give out. "Please…I didn't mean it…"

He didn't say anything, instead, sand began to form on his face. Soon, the familiar armor of sand that was, and still is, Gaara's specialty, covered his body. His eyes had a pure sense of insanity, of hate in its purest form. There was no doubt that if this continued, Temari would die. She knew it herself.

Gaara began to concentrate his chakra, and Temari knew what was in store. _Sabaku SouSou, _Desert Graveyard. She could already feel the coarse feeling of the grain against the skin on her ankles.

"Please…." Temari begged one last time.

_How pathetic, begging. **I DEPISE BEGGING.**_

The sand coffin was almost complete; Temari could almost see her life flashing before her eyes…

-------------------------------------------

"_Nee-chan…where are we going?" _

"_Come on Gaara, I want to show you something."_

_She stuck her hand into a little chest, with gold trims and a red background. There was velvet covering on the inside._

"_What is it?"_

_She pulled it out. In her hand was a little stone of jade, with gold trims making a 'T'._

"_It's Mom's."_

"_Really?" The little boy continued. "What does it mean?"_

"_She said she got this from an ancient civilization," _

_He looked really interested._

"_What it means is…well, they believed that the heart was the source of our memories, thoughts, and feelings."_

"_So why is that so important?"_

"_Wherever you go little brother…" She stated. "Mom will always be with us…because her heart is a part of yours; it'll go wherever you will." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because of love, Gaara."_

"_Love?"_

"_Love."_

-------------------------------------------

Temari didn't realize what was happening. All she knew was that she couldn't breathe, she was suffocating, and yet, she did nothing.

This was it, the end.

But it wasn't… she heard something in the distance.

"STOP!" It sounded like Kankuro, but it couldn't have been. That retard was too stupid to notice, to care about her.

"Gaara-sama…" The older of the two boys spoke with care, he was being very careful. "Forgive her just this once, please?"

The red-haired kid glared at him.

_What? Let her go? I'm too close to do that now._

"You've taught Temari a lesson already…" He went on his knees, pleading for her safety. "Let it stop…"

_There it is again…pathetic little creatures. Begging and pleading…_

Kankuro was still on the ground, kneeling in front of the unconscious Temari. "Find it in your heart to forgive her…"

_I don't have a heart…Feeling are for weaklings. AND I REFUSE TO BE A WEAKLING._

With a kick, Gaara sent Kankuro across the room. "Get out of my way."

For some reason, the determined brother did not give up. "Please." Unlike Temari's beg, this one was firm, it was confident.

_Why don't you just give up?_

To Gaara, this was taking way too long. He turned to Kankuro's direction. "Hn. You're so pathetic, on the floor like that, begging." The demon child looked up at the ceiling, he seemed almost in a reverie. "There's no fun in killing you anymore."

_No fun._

He spun around so his back faced the boy on the floor.

_Just no fun._


	3. A Penny For My Thoughts

A/N: Yay..don't we all just love suspense stories? Sorry if this is not quite what it seems, but the title took me a long time to think of, and it is still not too good. Well, like I said before...ENJOY, to the best of your ability.

number_THREE_: **A Penny For My Thoughts… **

start

_Nothing is left._

Gaara's pale colored eyes surveyed the area like a hawk's. He was on a higher plan, or a tree branch (upside down, mind you), and everything seemed different. The sceneries he had seen before were no longer there. What would've appeared to you as a bunch of trees and a small lake would've been black nothingness to him.

_Nothing._

What was this feeling that he was experiencing? It was tearing him up from the inside. Just recently, he had left the Hidden Sand Village. Although, this time, instead of leaving with his siblings and with a reason, he was alone and with no purpose to serve.

_There's something here, I just can't quite grasp it…_

He felt sleepy, almost drowsy, and that never happens. Even if he did feel this certain tiredness that all others had felt, why? Gaara, at that moment, seemed to interrogate himself with countless questions, one after the other.

_I'm missing something. But what?_

It's not like he had lost Shukaku, he still had the desire to kill, but it was weakening inside him. Perhaps, it was finally accepting its role, it's finally learning the fact that it cannot get out from this weak form.

_It can't be…_

If, and only if, the demon inside him had left, had abandoned him, once and for all, he wouldn't be like this. He wouldn't be alone. He wouldn't be lost in this fucked up world.

A rustle of leaves announced the arrival of someone else. The figure was behind Gaara, but that didn't matter. He knew, even when alone like this, that he was still a formidable opponent.

"I assume you are Sabaku no Gaara…"

The unknown person behind him was obviously a man, and there was a certain tone of uncertainty in his voice. He was one of those people that you just did not trust, no matter what. But of course, that didn't matter, whether this man was the angel of heaven or the devil of hell, it didn't matter to Gaara. So, doing what he usually did, Gaara ignored him.

"I know you will probably not listen," The Man continued. "But I have some news from your village that you would probably be interested in..."

Only then did the cold-hearted demon child pay attention. Gaara could now see the basic appearance of the stranger. He was wearing a rather strange robe, with even weirder designs embedding the fabric. The being appeared old, he must've been at least 40. There was no sign of which village he was from, and no other signs of any identification whatsoever.

_What could he say that was so important?_

"I'm afraid..."

Gaara stared deeply into his eyes, searching for any sign of retaliation.

"Yasamaru has died."

_WHAT?_

The two stood there, next to the lake. And for what seemed like an eternity, no one spoke, not even one muscle had been moved. More questions had entered Gaara's mind. Questions along the lines of 'Who was this man?', 'Why does he know all this?', or 'How did this happen?' where just one of the few.

Finally, Gaara spoke.

"Who are you?" There was a complete tone of hatred, of suspicion, coating his voice. After all, this man had to be from the Sand Village, otherwise, how would he have known of this news?

"Who I am will not be a matter to you."

"Then why did you come here?" He was starting to get argumentative. "Why was the death of Yasamaru so important that you had to tell me?"

The other figure did not speak.

"TELL ME."

"You'll find out soon enough..."

And he disappeared into the air, leaving only Gaara in the icy cold darkness of the night...

end


End file.
